His pretty little girl
by upturned-octipii
Summary: Carla's farther enters into a horrid, life-long deal with businessman Sam Foster, farther of Frank Foster, desperate for any money to provide for his family. But what does this deal entail and more importantly what does it mean for 13-year-old Carla Donovan? Will she find her hero to help her? Will this hero be able to help her out in time? Rated M for abusive chapeters
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is just a small chapter to see how you guys like it. If I get reviews requesting updates I will:)  
><strong>__**This is my first attempt at writing a story on here so I'm sorry in advance if it's not good!  
><strong>__**Its rated M o**__**nly because of Franks pure evilness displayed towards Carla in future chapters, but don't worry there will be a good few of Carter cuteness too! **__**Hope you enjoy it and please review if you guys would like any future updates! Thank-you! Xx**_

_3__rd__ January 1989_

Thirteen years old. Thirteen whole years she had managed to survive this life which bought her nothing more than misery.

Carla Donovan woke up that morning, to the usual sounds she had learnt to associate with home. The shrill cries and screams from her much younger baby brother, shortly followed by the quite shuffling of their mum as she attempted to settle him. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except today was no ordinary day. She had learnt over the years not to expect much, but a simple 'Happy Birthday darlin' wouldn't have gone a miss.

George Donovan was thirty-two years old but despite his still relatively young age, he had welcomed two beautiful children into the world. Carla Donovan, his eldest. She was beautiful and probably the one thing he could class as a success in his sham of a life. And then there was Rob, his youngest, but despite his small age of only 7 months and one year, he knew his son was going to grow-up to become someone he could be truly proud of. George was a true gentleman. He cared unbelievable for his young family and did all he could to bring home money. But times were tough and there wasn't much work available in the rougher area of Manchester, where the Donovan's choose to reside.

Sam Foster, a rich businessman with plenty of money to throw around, was good friends with George. Even through Sam was a good few years older they went back many years. Sam was happily married and had one son named Frank. George, despite his undeniable love for his only daughter had recently managed to end both him and her, Carla, into an agreement which was to last a lifetime...

Frank, aged twenty was full of evil, the one characteristic which had gone unnoticed by his over-caring parents. Despite being spoilt from a young aged and showered with years of private education, he didn't have a good bone in his body. He had only recently heard of his father's latest proposal and for once, Frank rather liked it. He'd been shown a photograph of her. She had beautiful brown eyes and was developing quite nicely into a stunning little lady. Carla Foster. It had a nice ring to it. She was going to make a great wife in the future..


	2. Chapter 2

**_So here is another one guys! Still fairly short but don't worry, I will start making chapters longer! I still don't really know if people are wanting me to continue or not? I know people are reading but hardly anyone is leaving reviews (Thankyou if you have!) So please if you would like me to keep going please please review! Thanks again! xx_**

_The deal_

The deal was simple; for a generous sum of one thousand pounds a month, paid directly in cash to George, he was to let Frank marry Carla, without any interference. No strings attached.

Frank had never been very successful with the opposite sex. On more than one occasion he had been accused of sexual assault, but his rich-over loving parents had managed to bail him out each time and the allegations were took no further. Carla on the other hand was young, beautiful and had all the boys she could ever wish for constantly asking her out on dates. To Frank, Carla seemed the perfect catch, but what did Carla think to it all…

_3rd January 1989 - 10.25_

It was now well into the morning and still Carla had received no kind of Happy Birthday wishes from either one of her parents. '_Had they completely forgotten?'_ Carla found herself thinking as she wondered down the creaking stairs into the living room, where she found both her mum and dad, sitting on the stained couch, a can of larger in one another's hand, as baby Rob crawled across the dust coated carpet.

_"An 'appy birthday wouldn't 'ave gone a miss y'know" _She bluntly said walking over to the couch adjacent from where both her parents sat as George, her dad, looked up and gave a half sympathetic smile towards his daughter. He hated what he was going to be putting her through. He loved her with all his heart and more it that were possible, but he needed the money, she'd understand? She knows how hard thing are at the minute.

_"Happy birthday my darlin'! Your present will be 'ere soon. See we didn't forget! Is Dad going to get a hug from his princess then?" _Upon hearing him, Carla immediately stood back up and leaped into his lap, pleased that at-last she was the centre of attention to her parents.

_"Yah didn't need t'dad. I know things are tight round 'ere. Rob could 'ave got more nappies or summat' with that money.."_ Carla honestly replied, looking amongst her parents and Rob. Yet unbeknown to her, that present cost her family very little, and was to come in the form of Frank Foster…

**_Please review! Thankyou! xx_**


	3. Authors note

_**Authors Note:**___

_**So sorry I haven't been updating! I promise I haven't given up on this story, I'm just currently very busy and in the middle of sitting my prelims. It probably wasn't the best time to decide to start writing on here, but I promise as soon as I'm exam-free I will start updating again!**_

_**If you have any ideas for this fic, please PM me or leave a review suggestions are always appreciated!**_

_**Thank-you, X**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Heya! Sorry for the really long time taken to update but that's all my prelims finished now, so I should be back to updating more regularly. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, please excuse that most of it is talking and theres not much description but this chapters just a filler. I have big thing planned for this story! Please keep reading and reviewing, your reviews mean a lot to me! X**_

"_Hello Carla, I'm Frank."_

Looking up Carla cast eyes on this stranger for the first time ever. Was this the important man her dad had previously mentioned? If so, he certainly did look it. He was dressed in an almost too smarter suit for this rough area in Manchester and his hair was gelled and comber into a side parting. He looked no more than twenty years old.

"_And? Me dads out. Don't expect 'im to be back for at least an hour." _Carla replied sitting back in the mucky sofa and flicking through the channels on the family's nearly broken TV.

"_Luckily_ _it's not him I've come to see then."_ Frank began pausing to look down towards the little girl sat upon the wrecked couch, taking in her slightly confused look, before pressing the power button on the TV until the screen went black.

"_I'm here to see you Carla. I'm Frank and over the next few months we are going to get to know each other a lot better. Don't look so scared. Has your dad not told you why I'm here?" _ He asked crouching down to her small height, watching closely as she shook her head.

"_What would yah want with me?_ _I'm not interested in anything illegal if that's what your 'ere for. The social are crawlin' all over this house as it is." _Carla openly spoke, still completely unaware of what her farther had signed her up for.

"…_.I heard it's someone's birthday today. Here you go." _Frank quickly said, changing the subject to something a lot more easier to approach with the young girl.

Quickly tearing open the wrapping paper of the present, hopefully, Carla looked down in disgust at the giant pink fluffy notepad, with matching pens which lay in the paper.

"_I thought you might like it. It's what you girls like isn't it? What's to not like about it. You do like it don't you.." _Frank asked, his eyes bearing down at her. _"Carla what do you say… I shouldn't have to remind you about manners. Your what.. thirteen now." _Frank sternly continued before standing up, keeping a close watch on her.

"_Yeah. Its great. Just what I wanted" _Carla sarcastically replied chucking the items to the floor before standing up making her way into the kitchen. Who was this man? And what was that present? She was Carla Donovan. There was nothing soft, pinky and girly about her. She had grown up in one of the toughest areas in Manchester and that reflected in her personality. Tough and strong, with a big mouth which got her countless warnings from teachers at school.

"_Has no-one ever taught you manners? You don't walk out on a guest young lady! Especially one who has bought you a gift. Now get back in here before I change my mind on this and walk out!" _Frank shouted, but all threats fell upon death ears as Carla continued busying herself with finding a clean glass for a drink.

"_I'm talking to you!" _Frank screamed storming into the kitchen, violently grabbing her by a chunk of her long ratted black hair only to be meet by an ear-piercing scream.

"_ARGH! Get off me yah freak before I call the pigs and 'ave you done for assault!"_ Carla screamed back pushing this man off her.

"_You wouldn't dare Carla! I don't think you've been properly informed. I'm Frank and your precious dad has got you into a little situation."_ Frank started forcefully pushing her backwards until her back slammed against the fridge. "_Your dad and my dad are good pals. And they have come to an agreement. I get you to myself for the foreseeable future. And yes that means I will be marrying you along with other stuff! And in return my dad will pay your poor, dirty family some money. So you need to have a little think Carla! Either you accept me or you let your family suffer. It's up to you. But let's make it clear, if you chose the latter, I'm going to make sure you pay for all the inconvenience this will have caused me…"_


End file.
